


潘多拉

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: Bobhwan - Relationship, bo焕
Kudos: 5





	1. Luxuria

“振焕xi，如果是女生的话想要交往的成员是？”  
金知元靠在椅子里，放空的眼神聚焦到被问者身上，听到他张口吐出自己的名字：“Bobby！”  
成员们哦哦哦的起哄，金知元老早便知道会是这个答案，咧嘴冲金振焕笑，气定神闲的，颇具正宫气场。  
两人眼神一触即分，金振焕嘴角明显上扬着，拉扯出暧昧的弧度，下一秒却说：“感觉Bobby希望我这么说，所以就选他了。”  
“哈！”   
所以当金知元被问到“想和哪位成员一起去旅游”时嘴快说出的“几南尼”也立马改成了“尹亨尼”，给出的理由勉强到他自己都不敢回想。

这样的推拉在镜头下生活中反复上演，真心和谎言交织成神秘而浪漫的捕梦网，金知元在半梦半醒间流连，不愿沉溺，不想清醒。  
这样也挺好不是吗？他们还有尚未实现的梦想，有发誓要一起前行的兄弟……爱情被默契排到了最末。  
反正他们一直都在一起。  
住在同一个屋檐下，在一开始就通过无数的小摩擦把对方染上自己的颜色，也被对方染上颜色。有着同一个梦想，十年来互相支撑着，走着同一条路。  
他们不是恋人，可除了性事，他们做尽了恋人该做的事。虽然没有明说，但他们是属于彼此的，从很早以前开始。

金知元曾经是这么以为的——

“Bo、Bobby？你为什么在这里？”金振焕瞪大眼睛，神色慌乱。

——结果这好像都是他的自作多情。

“哈——真是。”

-luxuria-  
色欲

“红月派对？”金知元把玩着一张黑色的邀请函，卡片的正中央印着一个烫金的血红圆月，打开折页，便能看到一行银色烫金的时间。  
车窗外，灯光被速度拉成细线，把黑夜里的建筑与绿植分割成抽象的油画。轿车后座里金知元和宋尹亨并肩而坐，金知元手里的邀请函是上车后宋尹亨才拿给他看，搞得很是神秘。  
宋尹亨扫了眼卡片，解释道：“红色血月，从来都是不详的象征，是灾难，是狂躁。你觉得人在什么时候最不像人？”  
金知元目光立刻变得幽深，他在很认真的思考这个问题。  
“是性交的时候。”宋尹亨说，“人类称自己为人，把人与动物区分开。我们穿上衣服，学习礼仪，与野蛮粗鲁的动物划分界限。但是做爱的时候，人类又脱下衣服，尽情释放野性，暴露出最原始的样子。”  
金知元立刻抓住了重点：“所以这个派对......”  
“在这里发生的一切事情都是可以被原谅的，谁能在红色月光下保持清醒呢？”宋尹亨说，他翘着二郎腿，坐势端庄，半边脸隐在阴影里，浑身散发出斯文败类的气息，莫名危险。  
“……我要下车。”金知元一团的就缩到车门处贴着了，双手还扣着扳手，“我要回家！”  
宋尹亨就静静看他闹：“Bobby啊，你会感谢我的。”  
“感谢什么啊！”金知元骂骂咧咧。

车子顺着公路驶入深山，最后在半山腰处一座欧式建筑停下。宋尹亨坐着没动，透过窗子往外看。  
不断有车子驶来，下来的人都是经常出现在荧幕里的熟悉面孔。金知元眯起眼，表情有一瞬间的严肃。  
“你在等人？”他问，笑眯眯说出推测，“几南哥吗？”  
宋尹亨转过头看他，暗暗感叹金知元这家伙果然眼色很快，他叹了口气：“我看到了，几南哥的邀请函，但他不一定会来......”  
话音刚落，就见金知元把停在他脸上的视线移到了窗外，眼神锐利，宋尹亨甚至产生出侧脸被割伤的错觉。他意识到什么，跟着转过头——  
是金振焕，他来了。  
宋尹亨在心里叹气，依旧看着窗外，手背过去冲金知元晃了晃夹在两指间的邀请函：“要吗？”  
手里的邀请卡被抽走了。  
“谢了。”  
他听到金知元说，声音低沉。然后是车门被打开的声音，车体微微震动，在们被关上时恢复平稳。  
宋尹亨把窗子降下，叫住他，欲言又止。  
金知元回首看来，脸上表情还蛮平静，但宋尹亨却看到了山雨欲来。  
“要等你们吗？”最后宋尹亨委婉问道。  
“不用。”金知元笑起来，挥了挥邀请函，“派对要开三天呢，不好好玩玩岂不浪费？”  
“......别太过分了。”宋尹亨说，“说实话你们也不是可以要求对方忠诚的关系。”  
金知元眉眼都耷拉下来了，看他这副可怜巴巴的样子宋尹亨又有点不忍心，万分纠结的憋住了后面的话。  
“知道啦，我有数。”金知元挥挥手，“你不来？”  
“算了，好尴尬。”宋尹亨打了个寒颤，“我回去了。”

金知元目送车子开远，转身进了派对。大厅冠冕堂皇，天花板和四周墙壁都绘有色彩浓烈的壁画，人们喝着香槟，三三两两的聚在一起，小声交谈。  
金知元目光越过人群，在角落找到了金振焕。那人靠在墙边，背后的墙面上，好奇的潘多拉正在打开禁忌的魔盒。  
壁画之外，金振焕穿了件酒红色的高领毛衣，过长的金发被发胶固定在脑后，露出小巧精致的脸，他垂着眼，百无聊赖手中的晃着手中的高脚杯，仿佛这里所有一切都不能入他的眼，鲜明又圣洁。  
但金振焕决心要打开魔盒。

不断靠近的人影和如有实质的目光让金振焕下意识抬眼看来，直直撞进金知元深不见底的眼中。  
“Bo、Bobby？你为什么在这里？”金振焕瞪大眼睛，神色慌乱。  
金知元走到他面前站定，皮笑肉不笑，眯成缝的小眼睛里射出冰冷刺骨的光：“你能来我不能？”  
“......”金振焕无措地舔了舔干涩的下唇。  
“来都来了，干嘛缩在角落里装自闭？”金知元拿过他手中的高脚杯，仰头干了剩下的酒，砸吧着嘴问，“没有喜欢的？”  
金振焕看着他，微微仰着头，脸上没什么表情，懵懵的，像是没反应过来现在的状况。  
“跟我走吧？”金知元伸手揽住他的肩膀把人往怀里带，低声用粗粝性感的嗓音引诱道，“come surf me.”  
话音刚落，头顶黄色明亮的灯光突然全部熄灭，世界短暂陷入黑暗。浑厚的钟声响起，一声接一声，昭告午夜的到来。  
灯光又亮起来了，从明亮的黄变成了暗哑的红。  
玄关大门悄然紧闭，落锁，将这里分割成独立的空间。无数高脚杯掉落，破碎，折射着暗红色的光。  
布料被撕裂的声音、接吻的声音、表示欢愉的声音，它们混合在一起，在四面八方响起。宾客们摘下得体的假面，肢体与肢体纠缠着，唇与唇被撕咬着，有人在掠夺，有人被共享，有人还在狩猎。  
红色月光洒下的那一刻，世界突然变得疯狂而荒诞。

金知元冷眼看着这一切，而后往金振焕的方向扫了眼，怀里的人似乎被吓到了，表情懵懵的，瞳孔在眼眶中无措乱晃。  
金知元嗤笑一声，砸了手里的杯子。  
玻璃碎裂的声音中，他将金振焕抵到墙上，双手摁着墙把自己压过去，将他困在自己与墙壁之间。  
金振焕只来得及发出一声短促的惊呼就被吻住了，尾音消散在另一个人的唇齿间。  
这个吻带着金知元全部的暴怒、妒火与掠夺，粗暴而血腥，混乱中金振焕只能感觉到唇被毫不留情地咬破，伤口被反复碾磨，鲜血被吸食。  
他伸手推拒着，伸长了脖子，别过脸，可令人窒息的吻如影随形。双手被扣住，强硬地抵上墙壁，金知元又近一步，胸膛镶入他的胸膛，将一条腿蛮横地卡入他腿间，弯起膝盖向上重重一顶。  
“唔——”金振焕双脚一软，跌坐到他曲起的腿上。  
隔着衣服与皮肉，两颗心脏都在狂跳。  
红色的光打在金知元刀削般凌厉的脸上，如同一把染血的刀。他半磕着眼，银色的眉钉里也渗入红色的光。  
金振焕睫毛微颤，最后紧紧闭上眼。他在战栗，但说不清恐惧和期待哪个更多。他渐渐迷失自我了，理智在溃散，下一秒便能心甘情愿被利刃刺穿心脏。  
但金知元放开他了，扣紧了他一只手腕，拽着他往某处走。金振焕大脑一片空白，本能汲取着空气中的氧分，踉踉跄跄地被带着走。  
金知元拽着他上了楼。

“留在大厅意味着接受共享，每一天每一时段都有不同的主题，越到后面越是混乱。”还在车上时宋尹亨体贴地介绍了规矩，“楼上是私人空间，只要是空房间就可以用，没有什么区别，无论哪间房，该有的都有。”

金知元把金振焕拉入一间空房，关门落锁。感应式的灯亮起，依旧是那种暗哑的、暧昧的红色。  
房间很大，内由黑红两色组成。屋子的中央，数条长短不一的铁链从高高的天花板垂下，泛着红色的幽光；右边墙壁立满了橱柜，里面展示着五花八门的玩具，几步之外放着一张红木长桌；一个巨大的、有3米高的鸟笼紧挨着右边的墙壁，里面满满当当放了一张圆形的大床；正对着门的是面镜子墙，前面横着一条栏杆，搞得好像什么芭蕾舞练习室——如果忽略放在偏角落处的一座木马的话。  
木马通体黑色，马鞍中间突兀的竖着根黑色的圆柱体。  
金振焕头皮发麻，大脑释放出危险讯号，身体却只能僵硬地留在原地，无法动弹。下一刻手腕一紧，他被金知元抵到墙上，衣服被粗鲁地扒下，破坏了精心打理过的发型。  
金知元沉默着，脸色阴沉的吓人。  
金振焕终于反应过来，急急忙忙抓住他放在自己皮带扣上的手：“等、bobby、等一下——”  
金知元欺身压下来，用一个强硬的吻堵住了金振焕拒绝的话。他挣开金振焕的手，两三下解皮带，将金振焕的外裤连着内裤一齐扒下。  
金知元托着他圆润饱满的屁股把人抱起来，一声不吭的往里走。  
金振焕裤子堆积在小腿，撑着他肩膀才维持住平衡，他解读着金知元的脸色，小声叫他：“Bobby.”  
金知元没应，甚至连余光都没有给他一个。

其实他们经常吵架，会冷战，严重的时候甚至还打起来过。  
但这次是不一样的。金振焕心脏砰砰乱跳，有细小的恐惧从心底滋生。

金振焕被扔进鸟笼中的圆床里，整个人弹起来又落回去。他看着立在面前的人，手脚并用地往床里面缩。  
金知元脸背着光，唯有轮廓被幽幽红光渲染出来，狭长的眸子在黑暗里一眨不眨，沉沉的锁定住金振焕，银色的眉钉反着嗜血的红光。  
他弯下腰，抓住一只脚踝把人拉回来，脱了金振焕的皮鞋与裤子——这下金振焕完全赤裸了。  
金知元一把脱了卫衣，爬上床。肩背上野蛮生长的荆棘丛危险地颤动，似乎被镇压的恶魔就要冲破封印。  
金振焕害怕得不行，一点一点的往后退，直到后脑碰到栏杆，退无可退。金知元爬过来，带着捕食者势在必得的弑杀气势，慢条斯理将他压在跨下。  
求生欲却让金振焕表现得温顺，用真挚又可怜的目光与金知元对视。  
——就是这样的目光。  
让人误以为自己被深爱着，是于他而言世界上最独特的，于是晕头涨脑的把自己的爱也一股脑送过去。  
金知元咬紧发痒的牙根。  
其实只是个擅长玩弄人心的骗子，臣服于寂寞的婊子而已。  
——既然不是珍宝，就没有珍藏的必要。

金知元伸长手臂到鸟笼外，拿起放在床头柜上润滑剂。  
胯下这具完美诱人的躯体，在金振焕不知道的地方，早已被金知元无数次在梦里被玩弄。也在无数人的耳朵里，被金知元亲自写下的轻浮下流的歌词狎亵。  
但当金知元看向金振焕时，他的目光永远纯粹温柔，所有的欲念都被关进匣子，藏在眼底最深处。  
然后无知的潘多拉打开了匣子，一切都失控了。  
金知元掰开那对修长白嫩的大腿，将无味透明的润滑剂挤上去，抹开，中指裹着刺入金振焕体内。  
金振焕发出细细的呜咽，蜷起身体，大腿下意识并拢，却只紧紧夹住金知元的精壮腰身。  
太勉强了，那本就不是用来承欢的地方，穴壁从四面八方挤过来，齐心协力要把手指推出去。可金知元跟它们杠上了，强行地一捅到底，又退出来，加入第二根。  
“啊，Bo——bobby！”金振焕拉住他的手，讨好似的晃晃，“……慢一点，慢一点，好痛……啊！”  
话音刚落，第三根手指也蛮横挤入。  
金知元居高临下看着他，目光冰冷深沉，好像在看一个毫不相关的陌生人。金振焕被这目光刺痛了，无限的委屈涌上心头，诚实反应在表情上。  
要在平时，这幅样子足以叫金知元心软了，他在金振焕面前就是只纸老虎，金振焕一点难过、一滴眼泪就足以让他溃不成军。  
可现在处于暴怒中的金知元不为所动，他抽出手，握上金振焕两侧腰身，将他调整了下位置，挺腰进入。  
“啊——啊！”金振焕上身猛地弹起，在半空中僵直。  
抓在金知元手臂上的手指紧了紧，又缓慢松开，无力落到床上，将床单攥得死紧。金振焕大脑一片空白，他哽咽着闭上眼，强迫自己适应捅入体内的巨物。  
“疼吗？”金知元问。  
“......”金振焕注意力被疼痛扯散，眼神涣散在虚空，双耳只能接收到自己剧烈的心跳声。  
“......我也好疼啊。”金知元低头埋入金振焕胸口，低声呢喃。  
温热的穴壁紧紧套着他，挤压着龟头与柱身，想方设法地要将他挤出去——这儿不欢迎他。  
金知元委屈极了，牢牢嵌在他身体里，不敢动作，不肯离开。  
“几南尼，南尼。”他压着金振焕倒进床褥，双手覆上他的手，把他紧攥着的床单抠出来，把自己的手塞进去，五指契合进他的指缝里，扣紧，拉高了压在枕头上，“看着我。”  
金振焕蹙着眉，把涣散的、蒙着水雾的视线投向他。  
“对，就这样，看着我。”他覆在金振焕身上，低头去吻他。  
金振焕别过脸，让这个吻偏离了轨迹，咬牙切齿道：“疯够了？那就起来！”  
空气停滞了一瞬，下一秒被金知元低沉的笑声震出波纹：“你看我这是疯够了的状态吗？”  
说完挺腰撞了金振焕一下。  
“……”金振焕咬牙忍下呻吟，瞪了金知元一眼，他眼睛被泪光与怒意点得极亮，音量倏地提高，“我不想当你的出气筒，滚开！”  
他不顾相连处传来的疼痛，激烈挣扎起来，这让两个人都很痛，但金知元用力禁锢着他，就是不松开：“哥来这不就是为了做爱吗？”  
金振焕冷笑：“我有答应跟你做吗？”  
“那么你喜欢一楼的风格？”金知元也勾起冷笑，“随便谁都可以欺负你，公然把精液灌进去，把你弄的破破烂烂？”  
“现在是你在欺负我！”一颗眼泪从眼眶滚落，金振焕用颤抖的声音质问，“你凭什么这么对我？凭什么羞辱我？”  
金知元看着他，眼神沉下去。  
“滚开，别让我说第二遍。”  
“我不。”金知元力道不减，语气却完全软了下来，“对不起啊，哥。”  
他舔去金振焕脸上那颗眼泪，脑门亲昵地抵住金振焕的脑门蹭他，“我嫉妒得要死了……别赶我走，我会轻轻的，会让你舒服。你知道我可以为你做任何事的吧？嗯？你想怎么玩我都陪你，好不好？”  
金振焕阴着脸，不为所动：“滚开。”  
“......阿一古呀。”金知元发出一声叹息，万分苦恼，“该怎么办呢？”


	2. Gula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重新调整过章节内容

金知元乖乖退出去了。  
虽然做了扩张还上了润滑剂，但穴壁还是干涩得不行，被巨物拉扯着，浑身都疼。  
“唔……”金振焕冷汗唰得落下，打湿了自己和身下的床单淋，他捂住肚子，蜷缩成一小小团。  
罪魁祸首下了床，转过身抱起他，往某处走。  
金振焕推了他一下：“放我下来。”  
“内。”金知元不紧不慢的，又走了几步才停下，撤了托在金振焕腿弯的手，揽着他的肩膀帮他站稳。  
金振焕有点脚软，靠在他怀里缓了好半天。金知元就让他靠着，一只手臂牢牢圈着他，另一只手不知在干啥，弄出叮叮当当的动静。金振焕垂着眼，对此毫不关心，待缓过来后毫不留情把人推开，走过去捡地上的衣服裤子。  
腰弯下去的时候白花花的屁股自然翘起，大方展示着黏叽叽挂着润滑剂的红肿后穴，恰好回过头的金知元眼睛瞬间就黏上去了，肆意欣赏着着好风光，嘴角甜甜勾起。  
虽然在生他的气，其实内心对他并不设防啊，这傻瓜。  
金知元心情瞬间明媚了，从橱柜里拿出一副皮质镣铐，慢条斯理地将细细的铁链往手上裹了一圈，抬脚朝金振焕走去。  
背对着这边的人还未察觉到危险，他刚把裤子穿上，正低着头扣皮带，露出一节脆弱易折的脖颈。  
金知元悄无声息贴过去，抓住他一只手腕拉高，塞进一只皮质手铐里，拉紧。  
“做什么？！”待金振焕反应过来时已经晚了，另一只手也被拷住，金知元抓着手铐中间的链条，拖着他往前走。  
“放开——啊！”  
手被束缚着拉高至头顶，链条被扣入从天花板垂下的一根铁链中，位置很高，金振焕不得不垫起脚：“你疯了吗？！放开我！”  
“不。”金知元笑嘻嘻的，退后一步上上下下的打量他，得意一挑眉，“这样南尼就跑不掉了？”  
金振焕气死了，蹦起来踹他，金知元反应极快地往旁边一挪，完美闪避，张大嘴冲他做了个鬼脸。  
铁链哗啦哗啦地响，金振焕失去了平衡，脚尖踉跄点地，好似跳着芭蕾的白天鹅，脆弱却不狼狈，极具美感。  
汗水像碎钻一般洒在他身上各处，泛着细碎的亮光。在昏暗的红光里，他皮肤雪白，仿佛误入地狱的天使，在尸山血海中独自圣洁。  
但作为一切灾难的始作俑者，他凭什么独善其身？  
金知元喉结滚动，他上前一步，把金振焕刚穿上的裤子又给脱了，跪下去将他瘫软的性器吃进嘴里。  
“啊！滚开——啊！”金振焕挣扎着往后退，可金知元双手摁住他的屁股，把他送向嘴里。  
金知元卖力伺候着嘴里的东西，吮吸舔舐，让它完全硬起来。  
金振焕歪着头靠在被吊起的一条手臂上，表情慢慢变了，情欲爬上眼角眉梢，就连呼吸都被染上。一直仰头观察着他的金知元笑眯了眼，做了一个深喉。  
“唔！”金振焕猛地仰起头，小腹紧绷。

他很快泄在金知元嘴里。

金知元含着满嘴精液站起来，握着金振焕的小尖下巴吻上去，把精液渡进他嘴里，用舌头反复舔着他敏感的喉咙口，引诱他将嘴里的东西全部吞咽下去。  
“咳、混、混蛋！咳咳。”  
“是南尼自己的东西啊，干嘛嫌弃成这样？”金知元用拇指抹去金振焕嘴角的水渍，反手含进自己嘴里吸去，砸着嘴品味，评价道，“甜。”  
金振焕用看疯子的眼神看着他。  
“怎么？”金知元问，咧开嘴露出恶魔的微笑。

在相处中金振焕一直都是被纵容的那方，以至于当金知元决心收回宠爱、肆意妄为的此时，他竟一点办法都没有。  
金振焕深吸一口气，忍住相伴着涌上来的怒气与泪意。  
金知元又转身去橱柜前挑玩具了，哼着即兴的调子，搞出噼里咣当的动静，半晌后抱了满怀的东西回来，一股脑堆到金振焕脚边。  
一只布满凸起的粗大按摩棒滚出来，碰到金振焕脚趾。金振焕立刻往后退了一小步，骂了句脏话。  
他快要崩溃了——他不想和金知元待在同一空间，不想被他碰触、玩弄。可他被金知元困在这里，无法离开。  
痛楚或快感，全在金知元一念之间。  
“不喜欢？”金知元问，抬脚把那只按摩棒踢飞，“那就不用它。”  
“放我下来。”  
这个要求被金知元果断拒绝：“这个不行。”  
他半蹲下，将一只皮质镣铐绑到金振焕膝盖上方，慢条斯理的宣布道：“这三天南尼只能待在这里，和我一起。”  
被高高吊起的手攥成拳头，金振焕嗤笑一声，压下所有的情绪，淡淡道：“好好享受这三天吧。”  
金知元笑容一滞。  
金振焕低头看过来，视线冰冷决绝：“没有以后了。”  
金知元双手无法自持的颤抖起来，但他勾起嘴角，笑容愈发灿烂：“今朝有酒今朝醉。”  
以后的事情谁知道呢？能把握住的就只有“此刻”而已。这个道理是眼前的潘多拉教会他的。  
他不想再忍耐了，他要跳入这欲念之海。  
就算溺死也比搁浅好。

金知元拉起金振焕那条绑着皮质镣铐的腿，抬高，将镣铐上的铁链扣进天花板上垂下的铁链里，吊在空中。  
金振焕被完全限制了行动力和身体掌控权，以一个任人宰割的诱人姿态呈现在金知元面前：他单脚站立着，一只大腿被拉扯着开到最大，展露着春光，小腿高翘在半空，腰身弯出纤细易折的弧度。  
金知元看着他，满目惊艳。  
“好美。”他用微微发颤的手覆上那节紧绷的、勾人的腰线，爱不释手的摩挲。  
金振焕撇开头，不回应，不抵抗。  
金知元轻笑一声，靠过来吻上那颗心形小痣，轻咬耳垂，将自己炙热粗重的喘息毫无保留的送入他耳中。  
金振焕后仰着躲避，闭上眼睛藏起全部情绪。  
金知元托着他后脑，一路从脖颈吻下去，留下水痕与牙印。他将浮萍一般的金振焕死死摁进怀里，用滚烫饥渴的肌肤蹭上他冷白的皮肉，坚硬如铁的性器嵌进大开的腿根研磨。  
湿热的吻印上肩膀胸膛，然后是敏感的小腹、腿根。金知元捧着金振焕翘在空中的小腿，叼住腿根一块嫩肉狠狠吮吸。  
他从玩具堆里拿出一根细长的按摩棒，用硅胶龟头在金振焕腿根臀缝摩挲。  
这让金振焕想起被强行进入的疼痛，他点着地面那只脚堂皇往后缩了缩，摇着头发出细碎的泣音。  
伪装出来的冷漠面具被轻易打碎。

“没事的。”金知元五指揉进他金发里安抚，“是最小的尺寸，你可以吃下的。”  
硅胶龟头抵住了红肿的穴口，轻轻一摁便被吸入半个头。  
“看，吃进去了。”金知元手微微用力，把按摩棒往他身体里推。  
金振焕身体向上拱起，束缚着双手的铁链发出慌乱的摩擦杂声。按摩棒还是完全操进来了，把后穴塞得满满当当。金振焕大张着嘴，却不敢用力呼吸，他总觉得只要喘气的动作稍微大一点，异物就能借势深入到更过分的地方。  
金知元又吻过来了，舌尖趁他呜咽时挤入牙关，在口腔内扫荡。他抓着按摩棒根部，深深浅浅的操干。  
“啊……啊——”细碎的呜咽从厮磨的唇齿间泄出来。金知元不为所动，握着按摩棒换着角度的操干，寻找能让金振焕愉悦的那个敏感点。  
“在哪呢？”  
要快点找到啊，南尼皱着小脸哭唧唧的样子实在是太可怜了。  
金知元拍了拍他金色的小脑瓜，被他动作很大的撇头躲开。  
真凶啊，啧。  
金知元收回手，专心玩起按摩棒。于是金振焕又软下来，什么都顾不上了，只知道呜呜唧唧的哼。  
“啊！”按摩棒蹭过某一点的时候，金振焕突然抖了一下，仰首发出高昂的叫喊，拖曳出令人遐想的尾音。  
金知元微笑起来：“啊，找到了。”  
按摩棒不再像个无头苍蝇一样四处乱戳，金知元握着它对准地方，抵着那儿反复研磨。顿时金振焕的抽噎挣扎都带上情欲意味，红晕蔓上眼尾脸颊，甚至连蜷起的脚趾都白中带粉。

他本与这个轻佻粗俗的房间格格不入，现在却被房间里暗哑暧昧的红色侵蚀。  
——明明是排斥的。  
可身体背叛了大脑，每一寸都因被取悦而感到满足，叫嚣着想要更多。性器再次硬挺起来，被金知元握在手里抚慰，他被不停推往高峰，身不由己，只能被动承受一波又一波堆积上来的灭顶快感。  
就在金振焕即将达到顶峰的那一刻，金知元停手了。他放开金振焕肿胀的性器，拔出插在他体内的按摩棒，随手扔开。  
“唔......”  
“继续吗，南尼？”金知元用逗你玩的语气问，“嗯？要不要继续？”  
金振焕不理他，咬牙忍耐在体内叫嚣的空虚。  
“继续吧。”金知元自问自答，“得让南尼舒舒服服的才行。”  
他拿起一根更粗一点的按摩棒，抵上正敏感蠕动的穴口，长驱直入。  
这次终于没有受到阻拦，穴壁贪婪的夹住操干进来的粗大柱体，拥簇着它往身体更深处送。金知元打开按摩棒根部的开关，把它激活了。按摩棒立马在温热的穴内高速震动，嗡嗡作响。  
“啊！”金振焕绷紧小腹，腰也跟着抖。  
金知元后退一步，摸着下巴欣赏了一阵，又蹲下身去翻玩具。他拿起一个毛茸茸的兔子耳朵发箍戴到金振焕头上，又将一个粉色的颈圈系上他颈子，然后拎出一条粘着毛茸茸的粉色兔子尾巴的系带细绳内裤，帮他穿上。  
说是内裤，其实什么都遮不住，细细的带子穿过两边腿根，圈起高挺的性器与吞吐着按摩棒的后穴后合为一股，顺着臀缝勒上去，在尾椎处坠着毛茸茸的短尾巴。  
挂在腰身上的细带让金知元系成了蝴蝶结，一边一个。他为了欣赏尾巴特地绕到了后面，尾巴正瑟瑟瑟地抖，跟真的似的，金知元被萌的不行，爱不释手地揪揪尾巴又摸摸屁股。  
“吃的真好啊。”金知元赞叹道，抚慰着自己的肉棒，挺腰去戳前方白嫩的屁股与尾巴，“南尼好棒。”  
金振焕对此一无所知，他是被流放进欲望大海里的一只小船，光是应付不断拍来的巨浪就已精疲力尽。  
可就在他再一次即将喷发的时候，嗡嗡震动的按摩棒再次被抽离了体内。  
“啊——”金振焕用力夹紧它，试图挽留，但是它还是离开了，伞状头退出肥厚的穴口时发出“啵”一声。  
接着一个热源自后背贴来，屁股被人捏住，扳开，一只更加粗大的东西顶开穴口，干了进去。  
两声叹息叠加着响起。金知元圈住金振焕腰身，闭着眼将脸埋入他颈间轻蹭。  
“南尼......”  
后穴里不再是干涩紧张的，反而水盈盈的、万分温柔，穴壁软软黏着他的欲望象征，带着它在身体里跳动——好温暖好舒服。  
金知元贴着金振焕耳边笑起来，吻他脸侧与嘴角，腰部发力，一下一下的干他。  
金振焕用力咬紧牙关，但还是有代表愉悦的细碎音节从嘴中泄出来。脑袋上的兔子耳朵竖在空中，一抖一抖的。兔子尾巴被撞歪了，毛被蹭得东倒西歪。  
金知元将美味的小兔子困在怀里，干得越来越凶狠。肉体相撞发出的声音清脆响亮，与两道粗重的喘息混在一起混在一起，犹如一支激烈的交响乐，即将奏到高潮。  
“嗯......”金振焕突然高高扬起头，眼泪唰地落下。  
他被金知元操射了。  
“呵......”金知元愉悦地笑出声。

如果在海面上翻腾的风浪不愿眷顾他，那他就翻搅大海，让海浪因他而起。

他释放在金振焕体内。


	3. Ria

小兔子被放下来的时候站都站不稳，拷着皮质镣铐的手缩在胸前，呜呜碎碎地软倒进金知元怀里，鼻尖哭得红红的，垂着眼皮不肯看他。  
金知元在他后背轻拍几下，柔声问：“喝水吗？”  
“......”  
“那去上厕所？”  
“......”依旧无人应答，金振焕把脸埋在他胸膛哭得伤心，不断有眼泪落到胸口上，顺着肌理滑下去。  
“别哭啦——”金知元被眼泪搞得心痒痒，低下头却只能看到他毛茸茸的头顶，还被粉色的兔耳朵戳着下颌，痒上加痒。  
他啧了声，捏着小尖下巴把金振焕脸抬起来观察，大掌抹上去，擦掉眼泪。  
金振焕把他手拨开，别开脸不让他碰。  
还在生气呢，金知元笑眯眯放下手，几只沾了眼泪的手指搓在一起捻了捻。  
金振焕真正生气的时候不能往他眼前凑，要让他自己待着，这是连最不看人脸色的具晙会都会严格遵守的规则。  
此刻金知元却不能这么做，他正处于护食的暴躁状态，金振焕必须待在他眼皮下，他怀里，除此之外的情况光是想象都能让他发狂暴走。  
金知元矮身抄起金振焕腿弯把人打横抱起，上了床。刚沾上枕头抽抽噎噎的小兔子就从他怀里逃走，挪到床边背对着他缩成一团。  
金知元立马靠过去，将他困在自己与鸟笼栏杆间，够头去看他的脸。金振焕紧紧闭着眼睛，整张脸都被汗水与泪水打湿，过长的金发凌乱爬在额头，有几缕甚至戳进了眼睛里，被眼皮夹得很紧。  
金知元把那几捋头发拨出来，问道：“洗澡吗？”  
依旧是得不到回应的。  
金知元叹了口气，强行把天聊下去：“我去放水，放好了再抱你进去，等着我。”  
他下了床，走进卫生间，故意把关门的动静搞的很大声。  
让金振焕自己待一会也许会好一点。

床上的抽泣声停了。金振焕擦着眼泪坐起身，憋着哭的朝卫生间处看去，像个警惕的小动物。  
他谨慎观察了几秒，直到听到哗啦啦放水的声音才迅速朝床尾爬去——鸟笼唯一的入口在那。他急急忙忙的下了床，过激的性事让下身酸涩瘫软，双脚无法支撑起身体的重量，金振焕没能站稳，整个的摔入地毯中。  
他咬牙忍下痛呼，一点声音都不敢发出，也不敢等疼痛过去就继续往玄关爬——他要离开这里。  
金振焕甚至来不及去解手铐，只捡起散落在地上的衣服裤子抱好，扶着墙壁爬起来，踉踉跄跄跑到玄关大门前，急促但轻声地拉下门把手。  
门没有开，锁扣被锁住了，得先扭开门把手下的锁扣才行。  
卫生间的门就在旁边，紧闭的门背后哗哗的水声犹如催命音符，停下的那一刻危险就会降临。  
金振焕心脏狂跳，扭下锁扣会发出“咔嚓”一声，也许就会被金知元听见。  
他必须要快。金振焕深吸一口气，扭开了锁扣。  
咔嚓。  
金振焕猛地打开门，从开了一半的门缝中滑出去。  
就在这时，一只粗壮有力的手臂飞快探出来，横过金振焕小腹，把他猛地抱回房间。  
“啊！”金振焕双手死死扣住门板不肯放，被金知元大力摘下，他被金知元揽入怀中，眼睁睁看着门被关上，落锁。  
金知元将他翻了个面，压着他靠上门板，笑眯眯问：“急急忙忙的去哪呢，哥？”  
金振焕狠狠打了个哆嗦，看向他时眼里满是惊惧。  
这神情刺痛了金知元。  
为什么用这样的眼神看着他？他是什么洪水猛兽吗？

金知元将他打量一圈，眯起眼笑得咬牙切齿，“为什么跑？”  
金振焕别开头。  
他依旧拒绝交流。  
金知元气的发抖，他特地为金振焕留出独处空间，结果这人却想趁机逃跑。  
为什么？  
就那么讨厌他吗？  
金知元的心唰地沉到脚底，怒火却如同火山喷发，瞬间侵蚀了理智。他大力拽出金振焕怀里的衣服随手扔开，拽住手铐间的链子扭头往里走。  
他迈的步子很大，金振焕被拖着不得不踉跄小跑，跑了几步便摔绊倒，跌坐在地上发出一声痛呼。金知元速度不减，头也不回地拖拽着金振焕在地毯上滑行，一直走到巨大镜子墙面前才停下。  
他矮身将金振焕拉起来站好，捏住他后颈让他直视镜子：“你自己看看你现在的样子，你准备以这幅样子乱跑？嗯？”  
镜子里的人双手被铐着，浑身赤裸，穿戴着不像话的情趣兔子装，冷白的身体上布满暧昧红痕，腿根一片泥泞，有白色的液体淌出来，因为刚刚在地毯上的拖行被蹭得大腿上到处都是。  
一幅被凌虐惨了的样子。  
“路上随便碰到个人，你猜他们会怎么做？”金知元问，语气饱含怒火，“他们会善良的提供帮助还是把你拖进房间里干死？嗯？”  
“那也比待在这里好。”金振焕说，嗓音沙哑。  
“——什么？”  
“跟谁都可以，只要不是你——啊！”金振焕被一股大力摁到镜面上贴着，镜面前的栏杆怼在小腹上，杠得生疼。  
金知元脸色阴沉，掰开翘在栏杆上的屁股，蛮横地干入后穴。  
“可你只能被我操。”他咬着金振焕耳朵说，死死抵着他高速又大力地操干。  
金振焕在他与镜子间徒劳挣扎：“混蛋——啊！我说了不要——滚！滚开！”  
“你说的话管用吗？”金知元嘲讽道。他带着金振焕退后，摁着他跪下，拉起束缚着他手腕的铁链套到自己脖子上，以自身为枷锁锁住金振焕。  
金振焕被迫挺起胸口，吊在他身上挨操。  
“看看镜子，是谁在操你？”金知元捏住他下巴转正，逼迫他看镜子。  
镜子里金振焕嵌在金知元怀里，大大叉开着腿被他掐着腰线操得上下晃，像个破布娃娃，狼狈又下贱。  
“啊......”金振焕崩溃叫出声，眼泪再次落下。

射精的时候金知元压着他伏在地板上，他不得不像雌兽一样腰身低陷，臀部撅高，迎接雄兽的赠予。  
金知元将脸埋入他颈间，死死咬住一块嫩肉不松口。他双手撑着地面，腰胯快速耸动，最后狠狠干入金振焕体内释放。  
“呜......”金振焕敏感收紧小腹。  
还没有结束，埋在体内的巨物安静了一秒后，突然喷射出强有力的水柱，连绵不绝对着金振焕的敏感点冲刷。  
“啊！不——不要！啊.......”金振焕整个人都在颤抖，他哭喊着想爬开，却被禁锢着，只能牢牢被钉在金知元性器上，做他的肉便器，无人问津的性器高高翘着，在混乱中射出精液。  
他被完全操透了，肚子里装满金知元的精液与尿液，撑得肚皮圆滚，还因此生出快感。金知元摸了摸金振焕的小腹，手才摸上去他便呜咽着扭腰闪躲。  
“好吃吗？”金知元靠在他耳边问，手伸下去握住他硬挺的性器来回撸动，“怎么这样都能硬，哥是M吗？”  
金振焕哽咽着摇头。  
“骗子。”金知元笑起来，胸腔震动，连带着插在金振焕穴中的性器也在震，于是金振焕又敏感绷紧了小腹，发出难耐的细碎音符。  
“看看镜子。”金知元说，盯着镜子里的金振焕，用目光反复舔吻他发着颤的身体曲线，“你都被我干成啥样了？真可怜啊。”  
他揽着金振焕站起身，带着他往卫生间走。性器一直插在他穴内，阻挡液体流出，一迈步金振焕就反应很大的夹住他。路才走到一半，金知元就被夹硬了。  
他骂了句脏话，停下来一手抄起金振焕一边腿弯，用把尿的姿势抱起他走进卫生间，在坐便器前站定：“放松。”  
金振焕咬得好紧，像是生怕里面的东西漏出来似的，金知元抽都抽不出来。他低头含住金振焕耳垂，边咬边问：“这不是很喜欢我的几把吗？乖，放我出来，把尿排干净再操你。”  
“不是.....不喜欢......”金振焕摇头反驳。  
“说谎。”金知元嗤笑一声，把他从自己性器上拔下来，龟头退出穴口发出啵一声，不断有液体漏出来，哗啦哗啦的。  
金知元放下他一条腿，大掌盖在他小腹上按压。金振焕便哼哼唧唧的，又往外淌水。  
等完全流干净了金知元就带他去冲澡，金知元终于取下金振焕双手上的镣铐，让他背对自己弯腰撅高屁股，用终于自由的两只手掰开臀瓣。  
金知元就负责拿着花洒冲洗藏在臀缝里的红肿后穴，冲干净了才抱着人躺进放满温水的浴缸。金知元抱紧软糯糯缩在他怀里的金振焕，长舒一口气。  
这一刻他突然感到幸福，是鼻头一酸差点洒下热泪的程度。  
金振焕好像又变回了熟悉的样子，乖巧的温顺的，全心全意依赖着他。


	4. -avaritia-

他们安安静静泡了个澡，直到水温变凉金知元才抱着金振焕出来，拿了块大毛巾仔仔细细给他擦头。  
金知元不是宋尹亨那样的热心老妈子，他没有耐心，也不够细心。但他喜欢捣饰金振焕，乐意把他哥伺候得舒舒服服、装扮得漂漂亮亮。  
金振焕木木站着任他摆弄，垂着眼帘放空。  
“困了？”金知元柔声问。  
“......”  
金知元扔开毛巾，牵着他走到洗手台前，拆了支新牙刷，挤上牙膏，塞进金振焕手里。金振焕反应了一会，慢吞吞把牙刷含嘴里。  
金知元低声笑起来。他拆了另一支新牙刷，塞进自己嘴里。  
唰唰唰的声音组成了二重奏，金知元站在金振焕身后，空闲的那只手绕过他腰侧撑在洗手台上，眼睛牢牢盯住镜子里的人。  
金振焕还是那副清冷样，眼皮哭得又红又肿，这让他看起来有点可怜。金知元剩下的那点怒火就轻易被浇灭了。

金振焕是吃软不吃硬的性子，金知元更绝，他软硬都不吃。这样的两人认真吵起架来谁都不肯认输，刚认识那会基本天天吵天天打。但是气消了理智回来了，金振焕总是最先转头求和的。  
再后来金知元把所有的喜欢与爱都给了金振焕，便把因爱而生的纵容宠爱也全部给了他。毕竟在爱面前，所有的底线都不必存在。  
那之后他们就不怎么吵了。  
——所以今天是怎么弄成这样的啊！金知元倍感头大。  
这时金振焕将牙刷从嘴里拿了出来。金知元瞬间抛开奔溃，眼疾手快地接了杯水递到他嘴边要喂他。  
金振焕顿了下，屈尊喝了口，咕嘟咕嘟，低头吐沫子。金知元也不刷了，喝了口杯子里的水，又把杯子送到金振焕嘴边，两人一起咕嘟咕嘟。  
这也太美好了，金知元甚至想为这一刻写首歌，他脑海瞬间就浮现出一段轻快又甜蜜的旋律。  
金知元把金振焕转朝自己，为他抹去嘴边的沫子，牵着他出了卫生间。路过小吧台时金知元停下拿了瓶水，拧开盖子送到金振焕嘴边。  
金振焕撩起眼皮，正准备把嘴凑上去呢，水瓶子又被移走了。他顿了顿，又安安静静垂下眼。  
金知元自己灌了一大口水，含在嘴里凑过来。他抬起金振焕的下巴，对着嘴吻过去。  
“唔……”这个吻来得猝不及防，金振焕叫他轻易撬开齿关，咽下他渡过来的水。  
金振焕狠狠咬了他一下，伸手将他推开。  
“嘶……”金知元捂住嘴，痛到飙泪。手里的瓶子被金振焕夺过，小口小口的喝起来。  
“好痛啊！”金知元大着舌头哭唧唧，被理所当然的无视。  
“出血了！”  
金振焕转身往里走，只拿后脑勺回应他。  
金知元捂着嘴，哼哼唧唧地跟上去：“哥，哥，几南哥。”  
金振焕在床边坐下，垂着眼喝水。  
“几南哥。”金知元咚地在他脚边跪下了，两掌在胸前一并，苍蝇搓手：“几南哥，我错了，对不起——”  
“......”  
“哥，理理我嘛。”金知元抱住金振焕从床边垂下的小腿，小心翼翼将右脸颊贴上去，“我知道错了。”  
金振焕腿动了动，不让他贴。金知元却顺势把头拱到金振焕大腿上，他翻了个身仰躺着，抬眼去寻他的眼睛：“我气死了，我嫉妒这里面每一个人，如果我没有来，他们谁都有可能得到你的爱，除了我。”  
金知元终于对上金振焕的视线，清冷的，漠然的，让他忍不住展露出委屈神色：“几南哥，我爱你啊。”

十年前，为了父母和梦想，金知元只身来到韩国，那时每一天都很辛苦，他不知道自己的选择是不是对的，看不到通往未来的路，无数次想要放弃的时候，是金振焕一直支撑着他。  
后来，他获得了鲜花与掌声，回过头来的时候，金振焕也在。金振焕一直都在，参与了金知元人生每一个平凡或不凡的时间。  
金知元离不开金振焕了。可金知元今天才意识到，他或许没能参与到金振焕的每一刻。看到来参加派对的金振焕的时候，海市蜃楼消散了，他恍然发现，其实金振焕离他好远好远。  
这让他焦虑万分。金知元挨着金振焕在床边坐下，用手臂圈住他，与他头抵着头，软声说：“哥，我好害怕，如果某一天你牵起一个我不知道的人的手，宣布他是你的爱人，那时我该怎么办？”  
金知元满脸茫然：“不行啊，我会死的......”  
他收紧抱住金振焕的胳膊，不住用脸蹭着金振焕脸侧，“我真的真的很爱你，几南哥，别丢下我。”  
“......你把这叫爱？”金振焕终于愿意开口，嗓音沙哑得不像话，语气嘲讽，“我承受不起。”  
“......”金知元语塞。  
“很痛啊。”金振焕说。  
他最怕痛了，金知元是知道的，可今天让金振焕疼的也是他。  
今夜的金知元让金振焕觉得陌生。他平日里只把温柔无害展示给金振焕看，快要把金振焕宠坏，却在今夜露出獠牙。  
宠爱、怜惜都没了，变成冷酷、粗暴。金振焕从云顿堕落，猝不及防变成可怜的玩物，所有挣扎都是徒劳的，只能被掌控、被玩弄，变得破旧不堪。  
凭什么？他金振焕多骄傲的一个人啊，凭什么要被如此对待？  
金振焕情绪上来了，胸口剧烈起伏，眼底又蓄起水雾：“疯子。”  
“对不起......”金知元满脸堂皇，抖着手要帮他抹去眼泪，却被甩开。  
金振焕深吸一口气，压下翻滚的情绪：“我困了。”  
“知道了，睡吧。”金知元只好放开他，接过他手里的瓶子，将剩下的水一饮而尽，又爬到床里面帮已经躺好的金振焕盖被子。  
“哥。”金知元帮他把碎发拨到两旁，低声道，“我是早就被你驯服的疯狗，狗链子一直在你手里，不要松开它......让我待在你身边，不要再让我发疯了，拜托。”  
他用祈求的口吻说出威胁。  
金振焕面无表情翻了个身，闭上眼睛。  
“晚安。”金知元说。

咔。  
金知元被关门声惊醒，他猛地睁开眼，迅速起身起了床。  
目光所及之处一个人都没有。他大步往门口走去，才踏入通往玄关的走廊就差点与一人迎面撞上。  
金振焕后退一步，面无表情看着他。他穿着纯白的浴袍，赤着脚，不像是离开过的样子。  
金知元定睛将他打量一遍，这才松了口气。  
金振焕推开他，往里走。金知元转身跟上，他这才发现室内多了张小圆桌与两把椅子，圆桌上摆满食物，香气怡人。金振焕在桌前落座，端起咖啡杯喝了口。  
金知元拉开另一把椅子坐下，偷偷观察他的脸色。待他放下咖啡杯便小心翼翼伸出食指指着一个三明治，没话找话：“我可以吃吗？”  
金振焕凉凉道：“我说的话管用吗？”  
这话是昨天金知元对金振焕说的，一个字都没改。金知元心跳一顿，赶紧表态：“当、当然管用了！内，我会听话的。”  
“呵。”金振焕冷笑一声。  
金知元委委屈屈的把手指缩回来了，眼巴巴看着他。  
金振焕自顾自吃起来，坚决不跟他眼神接触。金知元眼珠一转，拖着椅子挪到金振焕身边：“我喂你吧？我不是在嘛？您想干什么尽情使唤我就是了，干嘛亲自动手？”  
“算了，你喂的东西我可不敢吃。”  
“啊——不要这样嘛，我不会做奇怪的事的——就让我喂......”  
金振焕将叉子恶狠狠插进一根香肠里：“闭嘴。”  
三个叉子尖穿透了香肠，怼在盘子上发出杀气腾腾的鸣叫。  
“......”金知元温顺夹紧大腿。  
金振焕得以安静地享用完早餐。起身时金知元也跟着要起来，金振焕动作一顿，横去一眼：“别跟着我。”  
金知元瞬间皱起脸，挤出可怜巴巴的表情。  
金振焕不为所动，用下巴点了点餐桌：“把这些收拾了。”  
餐桌上食物只被吃了一点点，有些甚至都没被动过，保留着原本的卖相与香气。金知元看着冷着脸的金振焕，忍不住微笑起来。  
“内。”他说，端起金振焕的咖啡喝了口。  
金振焕爬到床上去躺着了。手机早在进入派对的时候就交给服务员保管，他无事可做，干脆闭目休息。过了一会金知元也上来了，以一个恭敬的姿势跪在他身旁。  
床垫瞬间陷下去一大块。  
金振焕睁开眼，冲着鸟笼顶长长叹了口气：“你又过来干什么？”  
“不干嘛，我就想黏着你嘛。”金知元不敢拉他手，就抓起浴袍的腰带握着。  
“可是我很怕你。”金振焕撑起上身，第一次与他对视，“你不会认为昨天你做的那些事是道个歉就能过去的吧？”  
“......对不起。”金知元期期艾艾的，刚想说点什么就被金振焕打断了。  
金振焕问他：“只要是我说的你都会照做？”  
金知元使劲点头：“嗯，是的，我都会做的。”  
“那么把自己铐在椅子上吧。”金振焕命令道。


	5. invidia

-invidia-  
嫉妒

虽然外面正艳阳高照，但这里只有长久的黑夜和暧昧朦胧的红色月光。时间被刻意消除了，人们无事可做，深陷于欲望。  
金振焕慢吞吞挪到床边，光脚踩在黑色的地毯上。  
警惕的小兽迈出了试探的一步。把自己锁在椅子上的金知元冲他扬起嘴角，笑容纯良无害。  
金振焕走到他面前，打量着金知元的双手。他两只手臂搭在椅子扶手上，手腕上系着皮质手铐，链条在椅子扶手缠绕了几圈，另一头的皮质手铐均被铐上扶手。金振焕满脸怀疑：“你真的捆好了？”  
“捆得结结实实。”金知元动了动胳膊，让他看绷紧的链条与勒进手腕皮肤里的皮带。  
金振焕不置可否，抬脚越过他。行走时丝绸浴袍衣摆扬起，扫过金知元小腿，像一朵打散在沙滩上的浪花。金知元扭头追逐着他身影，嘴里提示道：“柜子里有鞭子。”  
金振焕却半路转弯，撑住长桌坐到上面：“你喜欢这种？”  
他翘起腿，脚尖悬空晃了晃，盖在腿上的衣摆顺势滑落，露出腿部纤细的线条。  
“没有......”金知元舔了舔唇，突然扛着椅子站直，转朝正对他的方向。  
金振焕小幅度抖了抖：“你做什么？”  
“我想看着你。”金知元笑嘻嘻的，原地落坐，“吓到啦？不好意思。”  
金振焕瞪他一眼，警告道：“别乱动。”  
“知道啦。”金知元用可爱的语气道，“要做什么？”  
“什么都别做，安静待着。”  
“......知道啦。”  
金振焕别过头，没一会便眼神发直，脸色空白的神游天外。他看起来是不想做什么，锁起金知元也只求安心似的。金知元笑容淡下，用暗沉的视线描绘他。  
没了发胶的固定，半长的金发柔和的垂下来，遮住金振焕小半张脸。他在无意识咬着下唇，把唇色弄成诱人的粉。浴衣的领口往两边散开，露出被小心藏好的锁骨胸膛，皮肤被融入了月色，大片大片的，像是红色的图腾。  
金振焕是他的潘多拉，爱与欲的化身，只是静静坐着，就足以让他疯狂。金振焕本人却对此一无所知，他并非故意撩人，自然不会考虑负责。  
太狡猾了不是吗？

“你怎么知道红月派对的？”狡猾的金振焕神游回来了，向金知元抛出问题，“常客啊？”  
金知元敏锐从金振焕的语气里品出危险，立马表态：“没有，我第一次来，为你来的。”  
“是吗？”金振焕高高挑起眉，满脸怀疑，“你怎么知道我会来？”  
金知元张了张嘴。  
“说说看。”  
“......就有人告诉我的。”金知元支支吾吾，他答应宋尹亨不提他。  
金振焕顺着他的话往下说：“然后就把你也带进来了，嗯，真巧。”  
红月派对足够隐秘低调，是隐匿在深夜的伊甸园，无论是派对的发起者还是参与者都小心保守着秘密，新人必须有老人带路才能加入。  
怎么可能会有那么巧的事？  
金知元一脸憋屈：“我说的是真的。”  
金振焕眼睛一眯，目带审视。  
金知元用最真挚的眼神回应他：“真的，看到你我才进来的，不然我来这种地方干嘛啊真是！”  
这话取悦了金振焕，他意味深长的哼了声，面上分毫不显。  
金知元不想在这个话题上纠缠，话锋一转，反问道：“你为什么来？”  
“自然是来玩啊。”金振焕说得理直气壮。  
“跟谁？”  
“反正不是你。”  
“......”金知元咬牙挤出微笑。  
金振焕从桌子上下来，施施然靠近。他不再是那种小心紧张、暗自防备的状态了，反而游刃有余，带着点夺回主导权的小得意。  
他背着手，绕着金知元走了一圈，又长长叹出口气：“好无聊，都怪你。”  
“我陪你玩啊。”  
“不要。”金振焕拒绝，瞥了他一眼，“呀，你知不知道你活很差？”  
“哈？”  
“很痛啊。”  
“你都被我操射几次了，自己数数。”他回想起金振焕泫然欲泣的脸，喉结滚动。  
“那是因为很痛，终于爽到一点的时候我真是感激零涕。”  
“你你你——”金知元气坏了，原本他就说不好韩语，现在更说不利索，“西八！”  
“叫人来这里玩？”金振焕不理他，沉吟道，“你只说不让我出去，没说不能有人来吧？”  
金知元眼神瞬间变了，他双臂用力，弄得铁链哗啦哗啦：“来，我弄死他。”  
金振焕就啧了一声，抬脚往柜子那边走，逛超市似的拿了好多东西放到长桌上，最后自己也爬上桌子，岔开腿跪着，拿起一个跳蛋琢磨。  
金知元瞬间忘了生气：“你要做什么？”  
金振焕拎着跳蛋的绳子晃了晃：“能做什么？”  
他张开嘴，用舌尖将跳蛋勾进嘴里含住，很快腮帮便鼓起一个小包。  
跳蛋撞上牙齿发出的响声与吮吸声响起，让金知元下意识咽了口唾沫。  
很快跳蛋被吐出来了，圆圆胖胖的身体覆着水光，离开嘴唇出发出啵一声。金振焕用手指捏住它，送进浴袍之下。金知元眼神跟着向下，停在衣摆分叉处。  
之后的情况便看不分明了。  
“唔。”金振焕哼了一声，腰身轻颤。他单手撑着桌面，探入浴袍里的手抽回来，握住吊在身体外的遥控器，摁下开关。  
嗡嗡嗡的声音持续传出来，金振焕闭上眼，细细品味随之而来的快感。

长桌变成了舞台，台上的人在肆意玩乐，让台下的人心里掀起滔天巨浪。  
可金振焕是如此遥不可及。

金知元是金振焕的忠实粉丝，他爱死舞台上的金振焕了。他旁若无人的美丽，施舍般散发魅力，却高高在上，只可远观，不允许任何人亵玩。  
他是最恶劣的骗子，骗走所有人的爱，却吝啬回应。  
金知元死死盯住他，眼神像是要吃人。  
金振焕垂着眼睛，嘴角浅浅勾起一抹淡笑。他又拿起一根肉色的仿真肉棒，这东西根部有个吸盘，可以被固定在任何光滑的地方。金振焕看了看，把它粘在桌面上。  
然后他俯身跪下，张开嘴将它完全吃进去。  
金振焕吃得很仔细，肉色的柱体在唇间进进出出，偶尔能看到一点舌尖，细细顺着肌理纹路舔过去。金振焕含住伞状龟头，仿佛在吮吸棒棒糖。  
金知元重重抓住扶手，手背青筋暴起。  
长桌上金振焕终于品尝够它，他直起身，正要进行下一步时猝不及防与金知元对上视线。他顿了顿，夹着跳蛋爬下桌子。遥控器像个小尾巴，垂在他腿间，又被垂下来的衣摆遮住。  
金振焕去柜子里拿了根黑色的丝巾，短短几步路走得摇摇晃晃，金知元看得心惊胆战，总觉得他下一秒就要摔。但金振焕摇摇晃晃地走过来了，扶着金知元的椅背喘气。  
金知元笑眯眯的，长腿插入他衣摆分叉中，用膝盖撞他的膝盖。金振焕立马后退一步，被金知元膝盖撩起的衣摆落下去，翘着高高的性器、还有尾巴一样的遥控器一闪而过。  
金知元舔了舔干涩的下唇。  
金振焕凶巴巴瞪他一眼，眼底盛着无边春色。他绕到金知元身后，用丝巾蒙住他的眼睛。  
“干嘛啊。”金知元抗议。  
“不准看。”  
“让我看嘛！”  
“不行。”  
金振焕系的很紧，金知元就算在布料后瞪大眼睛也只能看到一团黑。黑暗里听觉变得异常敏锐，他捕捉到一些细小的动静，也许是金振焕又爬上了桌子，然后——  
“嗯。”  
——他对着直立在桌子上的肉棒坐下去了吗？等等，跳蛋！跳蛋没拿出来吗？  
太贪吃了吧……金知元满心焦躁，胯下性器硬得生疼。  
从长桌那边传来的呼吸声愈发急促粗重，除此之外还有道粘乎乎的水声，咕叽咕叽，是吞吐什么东西发出来的。金知元忍不住了，他再次扛着椅子站起来，大步朝前走去。  
“做什么？”他听到金振焕问，声音里还带着难耐的喘息。  
金知元一言不发，闷头朝前走。  
“Stop。”一只脚踩到小腹上，金知元顿了顿，与那股力量对抗着又前进一步。  
踩在小腹上的脚抖了抖。  
金知元落座，上身使劲往前够，一边够一边攒椅子：“我想离你近一点，想亲你，哥。”  
“……不行。”金振焕拒绝，踩着他肩膀不让他继续靠近。  
金知元便侧过脸蹭他小腿，笑道：“桌子不硬吗？你膝盖都红了。”  
拦着眼睛的布料反复蹭过小腿，细微的歪了点，金知元软声引诱：“来我这里玩吧，椅子很软，什么都有，嗯？”  
“不。”  
“我不动，你自己玩，想怎么玩都可以。”  
“不。”  
金知元就开始耍赖，嘴里啊啊啊的怪叫，头贴着他小腿胡乱蹭。这么一通操作，终于把眼睛上的丝巾给蹭下去了，金知元立马抬眼，将长桌上的风光尽收眼底——  
他的潘多拉实实在在坐在桌子上，一条腿踩在他肩膀，另一条腿曲在身前，遮住衣摆下风光。  
这个姿势，仿真肉棒完全被吃进去了吧。金知元啧啧称奇，又去看他脸色。  
金振焕脸色潋滟，眼底蓄满水雾，脸颊堆满红晕，被他自己抿成艳丽红色的唇瓣此时微微张着，不断吐出急促暧昧的气息。  
金知元胯间无人问津的性器更加肿胀，一抽一抽的疼，他闷哼一声，绷紧小腹：“哥，好痛，救救我吧。”  
“关我屁事？”金振焕冷漠收回脚。  
他也没管滑到金知元眼下的丝巾，撑着桌子跪起来，在金知元的注视下吞吐起仿真肉棒，“啊......”  
“几南哥。”金知元馋死了，他挪动椅子，直到胸口抵上桌沿。他仰着头去看金振焕，仿佛在仰望神明，祈求他的眷顾。  
而神明沉溺于极乐，腰身摇曳，向后弯成一弓月。  
他很快便累了，气喘吁吁坐到腿上休息。  
“累了吗？”金知元趁机安利，“来我这吧，会让哥满意的。”  
“不要。”金振焕仍然拒绝，他左右看看，忽然嘴角一勾。  
金知元用热切的眼神盯着他，嘴里絮絮叨叨地毛遂自荐。金振焕完全没在听，他抬臀把仿真肉棒吐出来，拉住垂在腿间的线将钻得很深的跳蛋也扯出来，从另一边下了地。  
“去哪？”金知元问，视线跟着他走向角落里的黑色木马，“......”  
不是吧。


	6. -superbia- 傲慢

黑色的木马被调整到方便上座的高度，金振焕长腿一跨，撑住马鞍，垫起脚，撅着小屁股，小心翼翼往马鞍上那根淋了润滑剂的黑色玩具上坐。  
“唔......”  
纤长的小腿动了动，踩在纯黑台阶上的脚趾蜷起来。金振焕高扬着又长又细的脖子，整张脸完全被汗水打湿。  
他才吃下三分之一就停下了，身体紧绷，躁动不安地转头四处看，最后对上金知元的视线。  
“太、太大了......”他对金知元说。撅起嘴，像是撒娇。  
金知元只觉得有火气一股一股的从小腹冒上来，却无法痛快喷发，他低声骂了句脏话，双手悄悄摸上绑在扶手那边的皮手铐。  
金振焕没发现金知元的小动作。他有点后悔玩这个，抬臀想离开，才退了一点便赶紧停下，嘴里连连惊呼。  
轻松吃进去的龟头卡在穴中，想要拔出来的时候却牢牢套着穴壁，带来令人头皮发麻的牵引感。金振焕不敢动了，小屁股不知所措地含着三分之一的黑色玩具，瑟瑟发抖。  
余光里金知元突然站起来，金振焕扭头看去，惊讶瞪大眼：“你......你怎么？”  
金知元笑嘻嘻甩了甩吊手腕上的链子，抬脚往这边走。  
“别过来！”金振焕吓了一跳，起身想跑，一动便牵引到体内的大家伙，他闷哼一声，为了平复牵引感带来的刺激下意识往下一坐，“啊！”  
龟头重重碾过敏感点，金振焕瞬间软了腰，用腿死死夹住马腹。  
“要帮忙吗？”金知元低沉暗哑的声音在极近的地方响起，“哥在向我求救，所以我就解开链子过来了，我很听话吧？”  
金振焕满脸春色，张着嘴嗬嗬喘粗气，也不知道有没有听到他这番话。金知元笑得无奈，他下体肿胀得要爆炸，却没有把金振焕从木马上摘下，反而抽出金振焕捏在手里的遥控器，扫了眼后摁住其中一个按键。  
他答应了金振焕要听话的，既然金振焕想玩，那金知元就陪他玩。  
木马发出机械运转的声音，缓慢上升。金振焕脚尖猝不及防悬空，他惊呼一声，夹紧马腹，双手在光滑的马脖子上徒劳抓着。  
自然引力带着他往下坠，黑色的玩具操开层层穴壁，往更深处探索。金振焕坐立难安，伸长了脖子发出难耐的泣音，却无计可施。  
金知元倚着马头，给他时间适应，觉得差不多了才举起遥控器：“游戏要开始了，请抓好扶好，小心坠马。”  
他摁下一个按钮，笑嘻嘻后退：“GO.”  
“别——啊！”  
黑色的木马驮着金振焕跑了起来，上下起伏，钉入金振焕体内的黑色柱体是他们的链接纽带，让他们在颠簸中也不会分离太远。金振焕被黑色的大马向上抛，这时候粗大柱体便飞快往外退，巨大的龟头卡住穴口，不完全离开。然后金振焕又顺着龟头落下去，被操到深处。  
“哈——”黑色的柱体也在高频震动，嗡嗡嗡的，让金振焕欲罢不能。他是海上风暴中的一叶扁舟， 如此渺小，只能随波逐流，沉船后被这汹涌的欲海吞没。  
一边的衣领从肩头被颠落，滑下臂膀，露出冷白的布满汗水的肩颈，金振焕紧紧夹着马腹，小腿肌肉紧绷成一个漂亮的弧度——就连如此狼狈的时候他都是漂亮的。  
金知元靠进他，解了金振焕的腰带，把那件被颠得乱七八糟的浴袍扒下，扔开，展露出金振焕在木马玩弄下扭出来的各种漂亮形态。  
他挺着胸，腰腹紧绷，能看到一个圆形的东西反复顶起小腹上一块皮肉。金振焕被抛起又落下，饱满的臀肉被晃出肉波，能看到一节黑色的残影在股间进出。  
在血色的月光里，纯粹的白与黑碰撞着，创造出惊心动魄的名景。  
“Bobby、bob——不要了，我不要了。”金振焕的抽噎也被撞得破碎，他在惊涛骇浪中转头寻找依靠，用一张布满汗水的小脸对着金知元，眼神湿漉漉的。  
金知元回过神，笑眯眯应了声，摁下遥控。  
木马奔跑的速度减慢，最后稳稳停下，金振焕终于从狂风骤浪中活下来，大大松出口气。他缓了会，犹犹豫豫松开马腹，绷直了脚尖往下点了点，发现触不到地面后又夹紧了马腹，扭头去看金知元。  
“想下来？”金知元问。  
金振焕点点头。  
金知元慢慢靠近，仰头看着他：“那南尼亲亲我。”  
话音刚落金振焕的手臂就缠上来了，骑在木马上的人费劲扭过身子，用双手捧起他的脸，低头寻了他的唇吻住。  
这是第一个由金振焕主动的吻，他亲昵圈住金知元的脖子，热情撬开他齿关，主动缠上他的舌。  
太......  
金知元脑子变成了浆糊，想了半天都没有想出太之后的内容。他能做的就是捏住金振焕后颈，揉着那块在皮肉下凸起的骨头，更加热烈的回应他。  
这个吻好长好长，又好像很短很短。后来唇分开了，脑门还抵在一起，他们交换着粗重的呼吸，鼻尖轻蹭鼻尖。金知元圈住金振焕的腰，将他从木马上摘下，搂进怀里抱着。  
金振焕在他怀里扭了一下，抱怨道：“你戳到我了。”  
“对不起。”金知元乖乖认错，但不知悔改，反而挺腰用硬挺的性器去撞金振焕的，又使劲把金振焕往怀里摁，把两根性器夹在两人身体间，挤压磨蹭。  
金振焕哼了声，依然圈着他脖子，将下巴垫在他肩窝里，懒洋洋的。金知元低下头去吻他，金振焕便抬高下巴，张嘴迎合。  
金知元手陷在他腰窝里反复摩挲，把每一颗汗珠都抚平、涂开，又顺着肌理弧度滑下去，握住两个臀瓣揉捏。他感到满足，因为金振焕乖乖的被他抱在怀里，亲昵回应着他的吻。  
叫嚣着的欲望平息下来，金知元像一条餍足的大狗，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。他用鼻尖蹭着金振焕，突然抄起他腿弯将人抱起来，转身往床那边走。  
“啊。”金振焕还张着嘴，唇瓣嘴角湿乎乎的，目光停留在金知元嘴上，虎视眈眈，又优雅矜持地等待投食。  
金知元轻笑一声，爬上床把人放好，又压上去吻他。他分开金振焕的腿，摸上那个湿乎乎、有点肿胀的后穴，捕捉到金振焕愉悦的轻哼后换上粗大性器，挺腰在穴口戳来戳去。  
金振焕手伸下去捉住四处乱戳的大家伙，安抚似的撸了两把，主动带着它对准自己微张的穴口，往里面送。金知元咔咔咔地笑，顺着他的力道操进去，然后两人一起发出满足的轻哼。  
“好紧......”金知元揉了把金振焕毛茸茸的脑袋，用惊讶的语气问，“骑了那么粗的马，怎么还那么紧？待会又疼哭了可怎么办？”  
金振焕瞥他一眼：“那就是你的问题，技术问题。”  
“……说什么？”金知元气笑了，挺胯狠狠往他敏感点操了一记，“技术不好？”  
金振焕惊呼一声，被这一记弄软了腰。  
金知元把圈在脖子上的手摘下来，退出他体内，下了床。  
金振焕悄悄打量了他一眼，轻描淡写地提要求：“我要喝水。”  
“内。”金知元先去起长桌前拿了个东西，又转身去拿水，任劳任怨。  
他拧开瓶盖，自己喝了大半，上床后把剩下的给了金振焕。  
金振焕坐起来喝水。  
腿被金知元分开，一个东西抵上穴口，往里面挤。  
金振焕差点呛到：“什么东西？”  
他移开瓶子，低头去看，正好看到跳蛋被金知元完全塞入穴中。  
“喝完了？”金知元问他。  
“还没。”金振焕正要继续喝，瓶子送到嘴边又停住了，“等我喝完。”  
“知道了。”金知元握上瓶身，将瓶口送到金振焕唇边。  
金振焕不放心地瞪他一眼，小口小口地喝水。  
金知元还就真耐心等他喝完，他解决了瓶子里剩下的水，随手扔了空瓶，拉着金振焕双腿操进穴中，性器抵着早被塞进去的跳蛋，一路将它挤进深处。  
金振焕无声张了张嘴，抓皱了身下的床单。  
金知元把跳蛋的开关打开了，直接开到最大的档次。  
安静的跳蛋极速跳动起来，磨着金振焕的穴壁与金知元的龟头，两人同时身体一震，闷哼出声。  
太刺激了——金知元胳膊撑在金振焕头顶，整个的压到金振焕身上，把颤动的喉结送到金振焕眼下。  
金振焕张嘴咬了一口，又伸出小舌头，反复舔舐他印上去的牙印。  
金知元痒的紧，喉结滚动的频率更快，他重重在心形痣上亲了口，就维持着这个姿势，挺胯干他。  
“啊，bobby，啊。”金振焕并腿夹住他精壮腰身，考拉一样挂在他身上，扭腰回应。  
“哥，南尼。”金知元笑眯了眼，低声问他，“喜欢我吗？”  
“......不，不是很喜欢，嗯啊——”  
“真的？那喜欢被我操吗？”  
“不是很喜欢。”  
“是吗？”金知元停下动作，作势要抽身离开。  
挂在脖子上的胳膊立马收紧了，金振焕用湿漉漉的眼神望着他：“再让我舒服一点，让我爱上你。”  
金振焕舔了舔下唇，言之不尽。  
这个狡猾的家伙。  
金知元轻笑一声，拉高金振焕一条腿，折向他胸前，更加用力的干他。

他早就知道答案，但他要金振焕承认，亲口说出爱意。

红色月光里，肉体与肉体交叠碰撞，海浪冲刷着沙滩，水声轻快粘稠。  
“爱我吗？”金知元反复提问。  
他得到的答案五花八门，就是没有那唯一的肯定答案。金知元把金振焕翻了个面，让他跪着抓住鸟笼栏杆，捏着腰又干进去：“爱我吗？”  
“哈啊——等一下再爱，啊。”  
这样干了几下，金振焕又被他抱进怀里坐着，面对面挨操：“爱我吗？”  
“......为什么总是问这个？”金振焕蹙起眉，金知元一直问一直问，念经一样，他有点烦厌了。  
“就告诉我吧。”金知元撅起嘴，可怜巴巴的，下身却跟永动机似的，持续运转中。  
金振焕眯起眼，用审视的目光打量他。  
“好吧。”他在金知元嘴角亲了口，用一种很刻意的口吻宣布，“我爱你，啊！”  
他被金知元摁入床褥，用一种要把他吞食入腹的狠劲操弄。  
“别——太深了——呜......金知元！慢一点，欧巴......”  
金知元停不下来，他被注射了大量肾上腺素，呼吸加快心脏过速，只能拼了命的挤入金振焕体内，与他结合，直至他们融为一体。  
夏娃是亚当的一根肋骨，金振焕也是金知元缺失的肋骨。当金知元进入金振焕体内，得到金振焕毫无保留的爱，他这个人才完整。

金振焕是他的精神支柱，也是他肉体的归宿。

之后的时光都很愉悦，争吵冷战已是过去时，金振焕不再排斥金知元的碰触与爱抚，会对他嬉笑撒娇，矜持求欢。最后那天他们没有做爱，而是赖在床上。金知元抱着金振焕，用长出胡茬的下巴蹭他，聊一些没有营养的话题，然后亲吻温存，再睡上一会。  
金知元整个人都飘飘然的，派对结束后他牵着金振焕的手，一起往外走。  
走出大门的那一刻，金振焕把他甩开了。  
“分开回去吧，你自己叫车。”  
“为什么啊。”金知元觉得麻烦，哼哼唧唧的拒绝，去抓他手。  
金振焕不让他抓：“我先走了。”  
他说话的语气过于冷淡了，金知元笑意僵在脸上，仔细打量他脸色。金振焕的脸色也平淡到接近冷漠，他看都不看金知元，径直朝车子走去。  
金知元心里一凉，停下脚步：“几南尼。”  
金振焕没有应声，没有停下，他独自走下台阶，走到车前，打开车门钻了进去。  
车门被关上，掉了头离开这里。

金知元被抛下了。


	7. -acedia-   懒惰

“现在是什么情况？”宋尹亨问得很是小心翼翼。  
从金知元走进派对的那一刻他就在纠结，在心里反复询问自己这样做对不对，心情七上八下，派对结束的那天更是一大早就从宿舍跑路，回家避难。  
——万一金振焕知道了这其中有他宋尹亨的参与，他会死得很惨的！盛怒中金振焕真的很可怕啊！  
宋尹亨在家躲了一星期，每日心惊胆战，每次手机来消息都会吓个半死，生怕是金振焕发来的死亡宣告。可一星期过去了，风平浪静，他胆子也大起来，施施然回了宿舍，发消息让金知元上楼吃晚饭。  
金知元顶着张没睡醒的脸就上来了，眼睛只开了条缝，看不清情绪。宋尹亨观察了半天也没看出什么来，干脆就直接张嘴问了。  
金知元拿着勺子慢吞吞挖了一大勺炒饭，又慢吞吞送到嘴里，咀嚼了几下才用漫不经心的口吻回答：“没情况。”  
“啊？”宋尹亨眨巴着眼睛，什么叫没情况？  
“不知道......我也不是很懂。”金知元摇摇头，脸色茫然，“回来的时候几南尼不让我跟他一起走，我以为他在生气，但又好像不是......他对我的态度和以前没什么不同，也绝口不提那几天的事，好像那从未发生过......为什么？”  
金知元用充满求知欲的眼神看着宋尹亨。  
“......”宋尹亨的眼神越来越怜悯，最后他抬手拍了拍金知元肩膀，“别难过，多吃点，不够我再给你盛。”  
“啊？我为什么要难过？”  
宋尹亨没判断出金知元是真的不懂还是不愿明白，他叹息一声，不忍道：“这不就是拒绝的意思吗？”  
金知元瞬间瞪大眼：“——说什么！”  
“虽然不能做恋人，但我们还是朋友。几南哥是这个意思吧。”  
“什么啊，才不是！我，我们还没正式讨论过呢！你就知道了？！”  
宋尹亨默默摇头。  
“真的！我们作息时间完全不一样，我作曲的时候他在睡觉，我睡觉的时候他在练习——本来就不怎么能见到，也没时间好好聊聊——”金知元慌慌忙忙地解释，“绝对不是你说的那样！不像话！”  
这份爱是双向的，他很确信，金振焕也回应了他的！  
“是吗？”宋尹亨有点被说服了，那时他把金知元带去血月派对也是因为察觉到两人间有点什么，可以说团内所有人都对此心照不宣。  
但是为什么几南哥会是这样的态度？推拉吗？他歪头思考着，又发现一个盲点：“呀，这种时候了你还有心情作曲？”  
金知元：“……”  
碗里的饭突然就不香了，西八！  
金知元啪地把勺子拍在桌子上：“我现在就去说！”  
“不是，也不急这下。”宋尹亨劝他，“饭还没吃完呢，一会凉了。”  
“你觉得我还吃得下饭？！”金知元气呼呼骂了句脏话，扭头往楼下走。  
“......”宋尹亨叹了口气，不放心地跟着他，直到电梯口才止步，千言万语化作一句：“加油。”  
金知元应了声，猛戳关门键。  
电梯门不急不缓地合上。

金知元进了门，直奔具晙会房间——金振焕的房间没有人，方才他上楼吃饭的时候就留意过了。  
拧开房门的那刻音乐扑面而来，具晙会的屋子里亮着鹅黄色的光，屋子的主人坐在书桌前，正在拨弄吉他。金振焕趴在一旁的单人床上玩手机，白嫩的腿勾在空中，一晃一晃。  
金知元一语不发，过去拉起金振焕往肩上一扛，转身就走。  
具晙会只感觉到一阵阴风刮来，他茫然抬头，就只见金知元扛麻袋似的扛着金振焕出去了，还不忘用脚带上门。  
具晙会：“......？”  
金知元进到金振焕的房间才把人放下，转身去关门。他一转头就见他哥一头雾水地看着他：“你干嘛呢？”  
“坐，坐下说。”金知元拉扯出招牌微笑，拉着他一起在床边坐下。  
金振焕坐下了，视线一直跟着金知元，等待后续。金知元望进他干净的眼睛里，瞬间什么都说不出来了。  
要说什么？问我们现在到底算什么？还是再说一次我爱你？  
他真的能得到意料之中的肯定答案吗？  
金知元突然回想起那天，他把金振焕绑起来，吊在天花板上。那时金振焕气得要死，对他说“没有以后了”。他愤怒决绝的表情与语气历历在目，如一把利刃，瞬间刺破了金知元的勇气。  
不行啊......金知元想象不出他们没有以后的情景，他从没想过要和金振焕分开，金知元的人生怎么能没有金振焕？  
不行，绝对不行！  
“怎么了？ ”金振焕亲昵地拍了拍他的脸，“发什么呆？”  
“......”金知元回过神，把盖在脸侧的手抓进手里，勉强笑了下，“没啥......吃饭了吗？”  
“没有，正在跟晙内讨论吃什么呢就被你弄出来了。”金振焕抽回手，冲他晃了晃另一只手里的手机，“一起点？”  
他似乎完全没觉得金知元大张旗鼓把他弄出来，结果只是问了句吃没吃饭有什么不对。  
金知元鼻子一酸，他把这情绪强压下去，笑着嗯了声。  
金振焕自然地从他脸上收回视线，低头去刷手机：“想吃什么？”  
“都行。”  
金振焕叹了口气，手指划着屏幕，抱怨道：“我不知道吃什么了......”  
金知元的心瞬间就凉了。

金振焕是个敏锐的人，弟弟们的情绪变化他总是第一个察觉到，也一定会出声安抚。可现在金知元难过得不行，金振焕却只关心晚饭。  
他希望金振焕问他怎么了？那么金知元会故作轻松，笑着说“没什么”。但金知元希望金振焕穷追不舍，那么他就会告白，他会抱住金振焕，告诉他“我好害怕”。  
但金振焕无视了他的反常与难过。  
宋尹亨说的是对的。

生活回归到平淡无味、一成不变的样子，金知元日夜颠倒的泡在工作室，在音乐里获得新生。  
但这天有一点不同。金知元早晨回到宿舍时金振焕和具晙会已经起了，正准备去健身。见到金知元后金振焕停下动作，跟着他进了房间。  
“怎么了？”金知元问他。  
“你要去吗？”金振焕也问。  
“去哪？”  
“派对，你没收到邀请函？”  
金知元愣了下，没有说话。  
金振焕走到他身边，勾住他胳膊轻晃：“一起去吗？”  
他这是什么意思？  
金知元深深凝视着他，大脑乱成一团。  
“几南啊，跑哪去了？”具晙会的大嗓门穿透房门，“要走了，你快点！”  
金振焕提高音量应了声，他仰起脸对金知元笑笑，放开他的胳膊转身离开。  
金知元一把抓住他，把人拉回来：“什么意思？”  
他声音因为通宵与困意变得低沉干涩。  
“我要去。”金振焕努了努嘴，“不让我跟别人玩的话，你就得陪我玩不是吗？”  
“......没错。”金知元笑得眯起眼，“这时候还能想起技术这么差的我，真是万分感谢。”  
金振焕拨开他的手，也扬起笑容：“还好啦，有在进步，很慢很慢的进步着。”  
他伸出手，用大拇指和食指比出一个小小的尺寸。  
“......哈，我真是！”金知元无语地捋了把头发。  
外面具晙会又在大着嗓门催促，金振焕最后冲他扬了扬眉，挑衅似的。  
金知元目送他关门离开，瞬间脸上所有生动的表情都隐去了，换上满到就要溢出的疲惫。

金知元有很多时候都看不懂金振焕，他需要很费劲才能读懂金振焕放出来的那些隐晦的讯息，他也无数次感到疲惫、厌倦。  
应该要断舍离的，但他还是很爱金振焕。  
他无法拒绝这个邀请。

他们在红色的月光里狂欢，金振焕赤身裸体趴在鸟笼圆床上，被金知元握住一只脚踝，从栏杆间抽出，绑上脚铐。另一只脚被分得很开，从相隔半米的栏杆中伸出，绑上另一只脚铐。  
金知元挑了一根由金属长杆连接的脚铐，此刻长杆横着抵住鸟笼栏杆，将金振焕以一个任人宰割的姿势困在笼里。  
他塌腰翘臀，被金知元捏着腰窝摁在笼子上，臀肉被挤得溢出，放出藏在正中心的花儿。  
金知元就隔着笼子干他。  
金振焕开始还觉得刺激，后面被干得不行了，想跑，刚想缩回脚就被死死卡住，金属杆撞上金属杆，发出长长的“锵——”一声。  
“想跑？”金知元含笑的声音从身后传来，接着屁股上就挨了一巴掌。  
“啊，不要了，放过我吧，欧巴——”金振焕软声求饶。  
小肚子好酸，金知元还往穴里塞了两颗跳蛋，把它们干进很深的地方，挤在一起嗡嗡嗡的震。  
金振焕无措地搅紧床单，觉得自己要坏掉了，吓得直掉眼泪。  
“还早呢。”金知元耸着公狗腰，每一下都干得又深又狠。  
金振焕被晃得要散架，上身软趴趴伏进床褥里，乳尖蹭得红肿发痒。他放开被抓皱的床单，把手盖在胸口，护住乳尖。  
这一动作被金知元看到了，他握着金振焕细腰把人拉起来靠在笼子上，拉开他的手，把自己的手揉上去，“那么肿，是要出奶了吗？”  
他用两指夹住一只乳尖，将它高高拉起。  
“啊、啊！”金振焕忙抓住他的手，高高挺起胸，腰弓成一弯月。  
金知元退出他体内，拽出一颗震动不止的跳蛋，摁上金振焕胸口。金振焕惊呼一声，高高弓起的腰便又软下去。  
“别这样，太、太奇怪了......”金振焕嗫嚅道，尾音颤抖，耳廓爆红，垂着头用手指去抠压在胸口的跳蛋。  
“哪里奇怪了？很可爱啊！”金知元咔咔咔的笑，松开手让金振焕把跳蛋拿走。  
震出虚影的跳蛋把金振焕手都震麻了，他刚要扔开，就听金知元说：“把它放回原位。”  
这原位当然不是指得放道具的橱窗，而是金振焕一片泥泞的后穴。金振焕顿了顿，拿着跳蛋的手乖乖往大开的腿间探去。他用另一只手撑着床，把跳蛋塞进被干开的穴口，缓慢往里面推：“唔。”  
湿乎乎的后穴很快将抵着跳蛋的手指连根吞入，金知元眯着眼睛欣赏了全程，手探入笼子盖在一瓣白皙臀肉上揉捏。  
金振焕抽出手，从鸟笼栏杆缝隙间探出去，在空气里乱抓。  
“找什么呢？”金知元问。  
“你。”金振焕偏头看他一眼，又向下一瞥，手终于找位置，准确无误地伸向目标，握住金知元的性器，撸了两把。  
金知元又笑起来，五官四周生出褶子，愉悦地挤作一团。他顺着金振焕的力道向前一步，硬挺的性器探入笼子，抵上后穴长驱直入。  
金振焕哼了一声，两只手都从栏杆间隙伸出去，反手勾住金知元脖子。金知元也将手探进笼子抱住他。他们隔着鸟笼相拥，后背与胸膛间，金属栏杆被染上人体的温度，不再冰冷。  
金振焕粗喘着转过头，把脸贴到栏杆上，表情懵懵的。  
“怎么啦？”金知元抬手捏了下小尖下巴。  
“Bob。”金振焕软声叫他，指着栏杆抱怨，“这个好碍事，我亲不到你。”  
“......”金知元呼吸一滞，圈在金振焕胸前的手臂猛地用力。他大力且快速地干了几记，释放在金振焕体内。  
“啊......”那一刻金振焕也射精了，白色浓稠的精液被喷射向空中，落入床褥。金振焕身体软下来，无力靠着鸟笼喘息。  
金振焕侧脸贴着的栏杆的另一面，金知元低下头，用脑门抵上去。他闭上眼，安静的回味余韵。  
肌肤虽然被隔开了无法贴近，但金知元的粗重鼻息却从缝隙间穿过，吻在金振焕脸颊。  
金振焕舔了舔唇，闭上眼睛细细感受。  
一时间谁都没有说话。  
这时候金知元又生出那些温情的错觉，比如他其实是被金振焕爱着的。  
金知元睁开眼，看向栏杆那边近在咫尺的人。他的脸被汗水淋得湿乎乎，眼下那颗多情的心形痣因为极近的距离被无限放大。  
你爱我吗？  
金知元喉结滑动，把这个滚到齿关的疑问咽下去——好不容易温馨一下，干嘛要破坏气氛呢？  
就算得到肯定答案也只是迎合氛围的场面话而已。

有时候金知元又恨自己太过于了解金振焕了，有些问题不必问就可以得出结论，所以便失去了问出口的勇气。  
他知道自欺欺人的自己像个白痴，所以就不要做更白痴的举动了吧。金知元自嘲一笑，弯腰解了金振焕的脚铐，拿着那根金属杆爬上床。  
金振焕仍靠着鸟笼跪坐在床边，两只眼珠子跟着他转动，向日葵似的。  
金知元笑眯眯张开手：“过来。”  
金振焕便四肢并用的爬过来了，扑进他怀里，仰起脸将小尖下巴戳在他胸口。  
金知元低头响亮地亲了他一口，握住那节纤长的颈子深深吻过去。

就这样吧。  
反正人此刻就好好的在他怀中不是吗？  
这样就可以了。

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luxuria（色欲）——你觉得人在什么时候最不像人？  
> Gula（暴食）——他要跳入这欲念之海，就算溺死也比搁浅好。  
> Ria（暴怒）——为什么用这样的眼神看着他？  
> Avaritia（贪婪）——狗链子一直在你手里，不要松开它，不要丢下我。  
> Invidia（嫉妒）——他是最恶劣的骗子，骗走所有人的爱，却吝啬回应。  
> Superbia（傲慢）——他早知道答案，他要金振焕亲口说出爱意。  
> Acedia（ 懒惰）——就这样吧。


End file.
